


Fools

by meetmeatthecoda



Series: Finale Fixes [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, Season 7 finale, a different kind of rooftop scene, one that hopefully doesn't make us all laugh and vomit at the same time, ya know like the actual finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeatthecoda/pseuds/meetmeatthecoda
Summary: The buildings of D.C., normally so tall and imposing, look so small from all the way up here and the inky night sky provides a reassuring cover of darkness to her vigil as she stands here, feeling so on top of the world, almost like it’sall hers –“Enjoying the view?”A different take on the rooftop scene that finished the season 7 finale. T-rating. Lizzington. One-shot. Part 2 of Finale Fixes.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: Finale Fixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Fools

Liz pushes open the heavy door to the rooftop of Red’s safe house and is met with a seasonably warm night and a soft breeze kissing her face as she looks into the dark sky to see bright stars flickering intermittently above. She lets the door fall shut behind her and walks up to the edge of the building, putting her hands on the wall and staring out over the city. The buildings of D.C., normally so tall and imposing, look so small from all the way up here and the inky night sky provides a reassuring cover of darkness to her vigil as she stands here, feeling so on top of the world, almost like it’s _all hers_ –

“Enjoying the view?”

Liz smiles out into the night before slowly turning around to eye the man who has silently joined her on the rooftop, clad in a dark suit and hat, the brim tilted over his lidded gaze as he observes her. Liz lets her gaze sweep over him from head to toe.

“Immensely.”

Red smirks, advancing towards her even as she moves away from the edge to meet him, gravitating toward each other.

“Have you been waiting long?”

“No.”

“Good,” he murmurs as they meet in the middle of the roof. “I came as soon as I got your message.”

His hands slip around her hips underneath her leather jacket and her own slide under his vest to press against the warm small of his back, brushing past his holster on their journey. She wastes no time in tilting her head up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, moving and sliding against his as his hands drift away from her waist to bury themselves in her hair.

(And even though her eyes are closed, she is still seeing stars, bright spots of light brought to life by his skillful lips on hers.)

After a few breathless moments, they part to breathe in the warm night air. Red licks his lips languidly and her stomach clenches at the sight.

“So, do you think she bought it?” he murmurs, his voice gravelly.

“Katarina? Oh yeah, I sold it pretty well, if I do say so myself.”

Red raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh yes? Does that include your dramatic stalk up to the roof?”

Liz shrugs carelessly.

“I was in character.”

He chuckles warmly.

“Of course.”

He hands return to her waist as he leans in to press his lips to the spot below her ear that she loves, and Liz tilts her head back to allow him easy access, gazing upward at the stars as he kisses her.

(And the warm night, the wet kisses, the excitement of their ruse – known only to the two of them – is taking her right back to her high school days. Hot summer nights sneaking around Omaha with Frank, no thought at all to any fallout, picking locks and shoplifting, distracting guards and driving aimlessly through the quiet darkness, the world _all theirs_ – 

Except here and now? On a rooftop high above D.C. twenty years later? With her sin eater?

Oh, it’s _so much better_.)

Liz brings a hand up to scrape her nails against Red’s scalp, tugging playfully on his ear with other as he works his way back up to her lips to steal a few more quick, teasing kisses.

“It’s beautiful up here at night,” she murmurs, rubbing her face against the slight stubble on his jaw and twining her arms around his neck. “I never realized.”

He hums in response, abandoning her lips to pull back and look her in the eye, and sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans at the same time, making her grin and press against him.

“It does lend a fresh perspective, doesn’t it?”

Liz sighs happily and leans back, letting him anchor her to him at the waist as she enjoys the feeling of his attentive gaze on her.

“It does. It makes me feel like one of those stupid comic book supervillains that are always monologuing against the backdrop of a grungy cityscape somewhere.”

Red barks a laugh, his eyes sparkling.

“Are we supervillains?” he inquires playfully, looking rather delighted at the prospect.

Liz rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“Oh, I don’t know…The two of us, united against the evil forces of my mother and her selfish agenda, the double-agent FBI profiler and the criminal mastermind extraordinaire?”

Red raises a sardonic eyebrow at her theatrics.

“Should I have worn my cape?”

Liz laughs freely into the night, unable to hold in her happiness, and throws her arms back around him without warning, tucking her face against his neck. His arms come up around her back to cradle her there against his chest in the starlight.

“I’m just saying I think we’re the heroes in this story,” she says softly, serious now.

Red’s grip on her tightens slightly.

“I certainly hope so, Lizzie.”

Liz pulls back once again to look at him.

“We’re going to win this, Red,” she says confidently.

Red stares into her eyes and, to Liz’s surprise, she sees some uncharacteristic uncertainty, something she knows he would express only to her.

“How can you be so sure?” he murmurs, his thumbs caressing her back.

Liz lifts her chin.

“Because my mother is confident to a fault, prideful as hell, and never fails to underestimate us. She’s a fool, Red. And fools are easily tricked.”

Red smiles lovingly at her.

“You’re right, of course,” he murmurs, and Liz beams.

“Of course,” she parrots, before abruptly turning in his arms to press her back snugly against his front, her head just fitting under his chin as she tugs his arms firmly around her waist. “Now, hold me.”

He presses a firm kiss to her hair, letting his lips linger for a blissful moment before he whispers sadly in her ear.

“We should be getting back…”

Liz sighs regretfully.

(Because the thought of going back to their fake relationship, putting on an antagonistic, confrontational front for everyone, forcing themselves to hide their true feelings, not being able to kiss and touch as they ache to, holding it _all in_ until their next nightly, clandestine, rooftop meeting?

Just the thought of it makes her eyes sting.)

“Can we just look at the stars for a little while longer?” she pleads softly, tangling their fingers together over her heart.

“Of course, Lizzie,” he murmurs easily, starting to gently sway them back and forth as the stars twinkle and blink above them, an echo of a dance. “I’m no fool.”


End file.
